Vampire Dragons: Trouble in Paradise
by AnimeFangirl189
Summary: Summary currently not available.
1. Prologue

**Vampire Dragons: Trouble in Paradise  
By Amber Wright**

_Author's Note:  
This is an original story. The characters in it are mine. Also the dragons in this story are different and of my own creation. They called Vampire Dragons. They have a tail, fangs, claws, wings, and ears like a dragon and the body of a human. Their fangs look like vampire fangs and are used in basically the same way only difference is they not drink blood they inject something into a humans blood stream and turn them into a dragon. Also their claws are just long finger nail and can kind retract. This is really the old vision of the Vampire dragons. I've since improved them, but I'll stick to the older vision since I'm already using it. Some of the chapters might be kind kinda short._

Prologue:

_June 14, 2315_

A dragon lay there on the ground while blood gushed from the stab wound in his chest. The dragon's name was Neo. He had the a tail, fangs, claws, wings, and ears like a dragon and the body of a human, as did all his kind of dragons. His hair and scales were golden yellow while his eyes had been blue as the day time sky. Neo s tail and wings lay spread out from his body. Two young dragon slayers stood close by the body. It was their first time slaying a dragon.  
"Well, that wasn't too hard," said the older slayer.  
"Everybody made it out to be an impossible task," said the younger slayer.  
"Well we sure showed them."  
"Yeah."  
The boys laughed and gathered up their tools. They walked off into the night not looking back, for if they had they would have seen the dead dragon get to his knees


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_December 18, 2319_

Amber was a three hundred-year-old dragon with hair and scales of golden brown and eyes of hazel blue-green. Amber sat there in a little bar she had fallen in front of two hours earlier from the harsh cold. She sipped the hot chocolate the bartender gave her to warm her bones as he had put it. The humans hadn't even seemed to notice she was there. She wonder if dragons came in the bar all the time.  
"Yep," said the bartender watching Amber look over the people in the room.  
It hadn't been too hard to guess what the dragon had been thinking. He studied her a bit. She looked a bit rough around the edges, but fairly harmless. He imaged that if threatened she'd bear her teeth. Oh, she wouldn't kill them, unless it was necessary to survive. She'd play with them a bit; have a bit of fun, and then she find away to get away.  
"How'd ya get the scar?" he asked pointing to a slash that went through her left eye.  
Amber touched the scar. It had been a dragon slayer that had given her the scar. It was the first dragon slayer that she had met back when she was considered a hatchling. She could no longer see out of that eye, but she didn't care. Her eye was her greatest strength for everyone always went for her blind eye.  
"Dragon slayer," she finely said.  
The bartender figured that much.  
"So dragon what brings ya all the way out here?"  
"Amber, just called me Amber."  
The bartender smiled.  
"I'm just trying to track someone down. I heard he might be around here."  
"Really now?"  
"Really."  
"And who might ya be trackin'?"  
"A young dragon. He goes by the name Cameron."  
"Your kid?"  
Amber laughed.  
"No, he the prince of dragons. I'm just his caretaker."  
"A prince? Wait; if you're his caretaker shouldn't you know where he is?"  
"I should if it weren't for the fact he ran away and this isn't the first time he's done so."  
"What does he look like?"  
"He has brown hair and scales. His eyes are golden and he stands about five foot two. He's probably wearing old clothes that are patched up in some places. He's also fifteen years old."  
"Is that so?"  
Amber looked at the bartender.  
"You've seen him."  
"Yep. It was about two days ago that he came in here more than half starved."  
So then, Amber thought, he's still around here somewhere and if she waited long enough he just might come back. It wasn't very often a dragon found such a place where human didn't mind them.  
"Mind if I hang around and see if he comes back?"  
"No, not at all. So what's it like taking care of a prince?"  
"A pain."  
The bartender laughed.  
"I bet."  
Amber finished off her hot chocolate. The door opened letting in the cold air. Amber turned to see who had entered. It was a man. He stood five foot ten with hair as dark as night and eyes of sea green. He wore black jeans and a black T-shirt under a black cape. He had three beats around his waist. One of which had a sword connected to it. He also wore black leather fingerless gloves.  
Amber put up her guard. The sword he carried was one that was used by most dragon slayer and from the smell of it he had used it recently. He sat two seats down from Amber. She could see and smell the blood dripping from his wounds that would have killed any other man. The bartender poured him a drink on the house.  
"So did ya get that dragon?" asked a woman sitting next to him.  
He looked at her.  
"I killed him."  
Amber's eyes narrowed. If he killed him…then why did the guy have that haunted look in his eyes?  
"Splendid. That dragon's been a thorn in everyone's side. I mean he didn't care who he killed be it dragon or be it human," she said getting up, "Well thanks for taking care of that problem."  
Amber watched her walk away before sitting next to him.  
"What do you want dragon?"  
"To know why you look…" Amber paused trying to think of a good way to say what she wanted.  
"Like I've seen the dead rise?" he finished.  
"Yes, you could say that."  
He looked at her.  
"I have."  
He read the unasked question he saw in her eyes.  
"I killed the dragon. His hair and scales were golden yellow and his eyes had been a blue as the day time sky."  
"So I've heard," she said with a nod.  
"Then as I was putting away my sword, looked back one more time, and I saw him stand."  
"Maybe you didn't kill him. Maybe you just thought you did."  
"I'm not some rookie slayer. I made sure he was dead and I tellin' ya now that dragon's not normal," he stood up, "Get out of this area dragon or you'll end up his next victim."  
He walked to the door then stopped.  
"Be care if ya decide to stay and if we are to meet again somewhere else don't think I won't try to kill ya. I'm still a dragon slayer and I've vowed to kill all you dragons."  
He then left the little bar.  
"We'll see who kills who," Amber muttered getting up, "but for now I've a prince to find and I've got to find him before someone else does…or something else."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_December 21, 2319_

Amber stepped on Prince Cameron's tail to prevent him from fleeing again. She's been chasing him for two days straight and had all most caught him once. She had to admit the kid was fast.  
"Do you know what trouble you've cost me?" she demanded.  
"As if I care," he muttered.  
"Do you know what dangers lay around here?"  
"I can take care of myself."  
Amber rolled her eye.  
"Ah, to be young and foolish," said a voice.  
Amber froze then slowly turned around. She sighed heavily when she saw it was a dragon slayer, his sword already drawn. Amber's ears went back and bared her teeth.  
"Just go away slayer," she hissed.  
"Not a chance."  
"Fine. Cameron take cover."  
"But…"  
"TAKE COVER!"  
Cameron nodded.  
"Let's make this quick. I've got no patients for slayers."  
The dragon slayer charged Amber swinging his sword. Amber did a back flipped to dodge the attack and swung her tail around hitting him in the face. Cameron watched as his caretaker and slayer fought. It wasn't fair, he thought, Amber never let him have any of the fun.  
All of a sudden another dragon slayer jumps out of the trees at Cameron. Seeing what was happening out of the corner of her eye, Amber pushed Cameron out of the way and took the full blow. Amber cried out in pain as the sword slash her back leaving a cut that went from her shoulder down to the opposite side of her lower back. Cameron picked himself out of the dirt and looked back at Amber. The dragon slayers got ready to finish her. The swords rush down toward Amber before flying out of their hands.  
"It's not very kind to gang up on one helpless dragon," said a dragon standing on a branch.  
His hair and scales was golden yellow and his eyes were blue as the day time sky. Amber knew right away that this had been the dragon that the slayer at the bar had talked about. Before anyone knew what was going on the dragon attack killing both slayers at once.  
The dragon walked over to Amber so that he stood above her. She tried to pick herself off the ground, but failed. She thought she'd be use to the pain, but yet she was having trouble. Must protect the prince, she thought as the world when black.

_December 23, 2319_

Amber opened her eyes and looked around. She rolled onto her back and bit back a cry of pain. She slowly sat up. She was in an abandon house. She could tell by the holes in rotten wooden floorboards. She sniffed the air. It smelled dusty and moldy. Beside Amber laid the prince. She carefully looked over him. He seemed to be fine. No wounds of any kind showed.  
"You've been out all day yesterday. The kid was a bit worried."  
Amber turned her head. It was the dragon with hair and scales of golden yellow and his eyes of blue as the day time sky. She studied him a bit.  
"Why'd you save me?"  
"I was passing by."  
Talk about attitude, Amber thought.  
"I've heard a rumor about you," she said leaning back.  
She ignored the pain when it shot up through her back. He lifted an eyebrow.  
"I heard you can't die."  
"Oh that. Yeah, well things aren't all how they seem."  
"Care to tell me about it."  
He sighed.  
"Before I do, I'm Neo."  
"I'm Amber and this, if you don't know, is Prince Cameron."  
"A hundred or so years ago, I ticked off a witch so she casted a spell on me so I can't die."  
"Now that's a horrible spell. I'd hate to live forever," she looked him in the eyes, "and I truly mean it."  
"So what's your story?"  
"I'm a simple dragon trying to survive this world I live in."  
"That's it?"  
"No, but that's all you get. I don't just hand out information. You've got to earn it."  
Amber stood up and used her tail to wake the prince. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"Look I've got to get the prince back home before his father gets to worried."  
"Right I understand."  
Amber and the prince headed back to the hidden palace.


End file.
